codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Warzone: Iron Wolf II/List of Abilities
Abilities, sometimes referred to as Tactical Abilities, are a new feature in Warzone: Iron Wolf II. Abilities are special skills that can be activated at any time, using power from a battery in the suit, and recharging overtime. Battery life and recharge time depend on the ability. Unlike the loadout however, only 1 ability can be selected per match. This also means that battery recharge time doesn't reset upon death, but rather continues where it left of. This is to prevent ability spam. The only way to swap abilities is through a wildcard. On a scale from bad to good: *Low - Modest - Medium - Fair - High *Slow - Medium - Fast Hunter Vision *'Description:' Stalk targets with ultrasound and infrared pings displaying enemies in your HUD. *'Battery life:' Modest *'Recharge:' Medium The Hunter Vision sends out a sonar ping every 2 seconds after activation, revealing positions of enemies through obstacles by highlighting them like Backscatter for 1 second after being pinged. The battery life is relatively short, being empty after 5 consecutive pings. However, its recharge time is average, meaning that the ability is very useful if used at the right moments. It is one of the more popular choices for lone wolves, as the ability is very good in revealing enemy positions to rack up kills. However, many may be too reliant on the information gathered through the ability, being off guard while the battery is empty. Active Cloak *'Description:' Predate invisibly with Active Camouflage through integrated Metascreen technology. *'Battery life:' Medium *'Recharge:' Medium The Active 'Cloak '''is the new iteration of the Metascreen from Warzone: Iron Wolf. Unlike it's predecessor, the Cloak remains working while walking, sprinting, melee attacks and using equipment. It deactivates after firing a weapon, with exception of the Banshee, and being hit by an EMP grenade. The recharge time is average, however the battery life has an unique quirk to it. While being staitonary, the battery drains much faster than while moving. The ability is generally considered very strong. Yet, it is only in a few instances useful, as the ability mostly offers stealth while rushing. It is great for objective play, but not for slayer roles, as deactivating it forcefully drains a portion of the battery life. Flux Transfusion *'Description:' Inject your bloodline with the Flux formula to enhance sprint speed and endurance. *'Battery life:' Medium *'Recharge:' Fast The '''Flux Transfusion '''drastically speeds up movement speed. Replacement of the lightweight and endurance perks, the ability requires tactical uses of increased speed, such as carrying an objective. When it is active, momentum remains at maximum at all times, but the enhanced jump has to be recharged just as fast as without. The battery life is long enough to run at top speed for 15 seconds, and it also recharges the fastest of all abilities. Generally, it is very versatile in use, as it's useful to rush enemies, capture objective and escape nasty positions quickly. It is available at almost any second, meaning you don't have to be afraid using it will waste it. Holographic Double *'Description:' Hack enemy HUDs to display a holographic copy of you to confuse and distract. *'Battery life:' High *'Recharge:' Medium The '''Holographic Double '''is an ability that is very strong once mastered. The holograph will draw out enemies, as their incentive tells them to fire at it. This helps reveal enemy positions, which you can use to ambush them. An holograph will remain active until it is shot. Multiple holograms can be active at once, each doubling the rate of draining the battery. However, it also recharges averagely, meaning you are soon able to let new holograms loose. It is a very popular choice for slow paced gamemodes. As holograms rush around the map, they will go in locked down places where enemies will reveal their position by firing at them. Holograms are very useful to send into a room before entering it yourself to see if it's clear. Lazarus Virus *'Description:' Release a virus in the suit of a deceased combatant to turn it into a rogue soldier. *'Battery life:' Fair *'Recharge:' Slow The '''Lazarus Virus '''is a very special ability. After dispatching an enemy, unless killed by an explosive, the player has the ability to reactive the suit, which will serve as a grunt throughout the battery's lifetime or once the ability is deactivated. Grunts will engage enemies, although they're not very effective. The battery drains slowly, but multiple grunts can be stacked like the holographic double. It recharges slowly. Even though grunts are not very strong, the escort can certainly help deal some extra damage in gun fights or to supress enemies in chokepoints. While grunts will most often be killed before they can kill, the presence will distract the enemy enough for the "Lazarus" to strike. Battlecry Stim *'Description:' Perfect mutualism between suit and user ensure some extra resistance to edge in combat. *'Battery life:' Low *'Recharge:' Fast The '''Battlecry Stim '''gives the user a flat 100 health increase when activated, meaning he can take twice the damage from both explosives and bullets. The battery life is the lowest of all, only remaining active for 4 seconds after activation. Using it right before gunfights is adviced. However, it does have a very fast recharge time, effectively recharging the ability in just 12 seconds. It is very strong in the hands of people who time the activation just right before an engagement. It gives players a clear edge in a one-on-one fight, but does not make them invincible. If used correctly and taking part in selective engagements, the player should be able to use the ability every engagement. Scalar Shield *'Description:' Call down a hemispherical plasma shield that protects against high velocity projectiles. *'Battery life:' Modest *'Recharge:' Slow The '''Scalar Shield '''is a spherical dome that is thrown down in a 3 meter radius around a player. It cannot be entered or left, or it will result in death. It protects the player against bullets, projectiles from streaks and Elite weapons, lethal and tactical equipment. The downside is that the battery life isn't that long, an activated shield only lasts 12 seconds, and it also doesn't recharge fast. The ability is extremely powerful when capturing control zones, as defenders can do nothing against you. However, you also cannot do anything against them, creating a standoff once the shield deactivates. It also is a very precious ability, wasting it would be very unfortunate. Sonics Device *'Description:' Emit deafening infrasound from an acoustic hailing device to stun enemies in close range. *'Battery life:' Low *'Recharge:' Medium The '''Sonics Device '''sends out infrasound in a 5 meter radius around the player, giving enemies hit by it a strong concussive effect. It can only affect enemies that are able to "hear" the sound, thus it cannot go through walls. After activating the device, it is only active for 5 seconds, meaning that it requires proper timing to use. The recharge time is fairly average, being quick enough to give the ability back if engagements are planned right. It is very useful for rushers, as the ability could mean the difference between life and death when rushing into rooms. Stunning enemies by it makes them easy to be picked off, though since it only works in short range, it is mostly used by close quarter combatants. Trick Room *'Description:' Send out a WiFi virus in proximity to protect against autonomous combatants and equipment. *'Battery life:' Medium *'Recharge:' Fast The '''Trick Room '''emits a corrupt WiFi signal that renders enemy autonomous electronics ineffective in the range of the room. It displays a grid-overlay in the HUD to show the width of the room. Mines will not explode at all, unless shot, and streaks will not target the player and teammates inside the room. The room will go with wherever the player goes. The ability has a average lifetime, but also recharges quite fast. It is a good alternative for players who do not wish to run the stealth perks, as it has a similar partial effect. It is also a support ability, as it protects teammates in range and thus incentives teamplay and communication. Recon Drone *'Description:' Protecting aerial recon drone marks all targets it sees and displays them in your HUD. *'Battery life:' High *'Recharge:''' Fast The '''Recon Drone '''is a small aerial drone that launches from the player's backpack. It will fly around the player, following him through the map and go after gunfire to scan for hositles. Once enemies are scanned, they will appear on the minimap as if 3 SatLinks were active, but only for the player. It will also emit a high-pitched cue. The battery life is the highest of all abilities and it recharges very fast. However, the Recon Drone can be destroyed, draining all battery life and slowing down recharge time until a new one is printed. The drone is very useful for players who don't want to suddenly be surprised by enemies. It is also very good for a hybrid rush/stealth player, as they can rush into enemy territory, scan many enemies if they keep a low profile once they're there and then pick them off one by one.